Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 2)
Summary Part two of three. Aarkon sees what had actually happened to Homer when the prophechy sucked him in. Aarkon, however, keeps getting transported into different worlds, including one when the Heroes lost, and the Empire won. Meanwhile, The Heroes get a little distrought and call an unlikely aqatience to help them defeat the Empire and how Wander is a time lord. And Meg tries to find out more about Homer's past while Homer is asleep. Transcript *(The episode starts where it left off) *'Mordecai': I just do not understand, how is Wander a timelord? *'Wander': Better question, how are we going to stop these guys from consuming our flesh? (Points at many Flood Combat Forms, charging after the heroes) *'Bashful': Come on. We got to find that Flesh some weakness. *'Sleepy': Yeah. Who is leading the flesh? *'Sonic': Chaos. He is leading those flesh. *'Zim': You guys are obviously crazy. Wander's talking about our flesh. The flood are just what remains of the once living Precursors. *'Gumball': Plus, Gravemind leads them all. *'Zack': And the Flood is nothing but pure evil like the Empire. *'Skoodge': What are we going to do? What does the flood want? *(A Flood Tank Form appears as it attacks Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Aghh! (Coughs out blood) *'Thel': The parasites wanted to consume us until we become one of them. We must retreat, forget about Kamchatka. *(As the heroes went to their ship, Venator-class Star Destroyer, they manage to leave Kamchatka. Mordecai, however, is left behind.) *'Mordecai': Good luck my friends..... (Gets attack by 3 Flood Tank Forms, the Empire lords manage to see the chaos and smiled) *'Jul': Victory. *(With the heroes) *'Ashley': The Empire just won the battle on Kamchatka. And these Flood creatures got their own strategic victory, by killing Mordecai. *'Rowan': Yeah. *'Zander': Say, Ashley, did Mordecai gave you a Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver? *'Ashley': Yeah. *'Zander': Well, maybe it's time to use that saber and screwdriver to become a next generation of Jedi. *'Ashley': It's about damn time. *'Wander': Yeah. Let's go to Gallifrey to find some answers. *'Sylvia': Agreed. Let's go. *(At Gallifrey) *'The Doctor': You sure about this, Wander? To find some answers? *'Wander': Of course, Doctor. I am. *(At Capitol) *'The Doctor': Wander, why don't you ask the Time Lords how you are a time lord? *'Wander': Great idea, Doctor. (To Time Lords) Time Lords, it is I Wander. How am I a time lord and how did I have regeneration powers? *'Rassilon': Well, Wander, the truth that you have your regeneration powers. That you're a Half Humanoid and Half Time Lord. *'Wander': I am? *'Rassilon': Yes. *'Wander': How is this possible? *(Suddenly, several Empire Blockade Runners approached) *'Ashley': Crap, they found us! *'Black': I got this. *(Black is slaughtering the Empire ground forces) *'Black': I did it. *(Suddenly, Black gets stabbed by one member of the Empire) *'Yellow': Oh, no. Black got stabbed. *'Red': Hey, what's wrong, Black? *'Blue': I don't know. *(Black started to regenerate) *'Green': What's a matter with him? *'Orange': He's regnerated. *(Black complete his regeneration) *'Black': What happened? *'The Doctor': Black, you have regeneration powers? *'Black': I have? *'White': Yeah. *'Black': What's happening to me? When do I have regeneration powers? What the hell is going on?! *'Rassilon': The truth is that you are a half Bird and half Time Lord. *'Black': I am? *'Wander': That's right, Black. Just like me. I'm a half Humanoid and half Time Lord. *(Back on Kamchatka) *'Mordecai': (Hiding in a structure while seen being injured) I just wish that one day, my friends could reach a solution. They left without me. However, I'm still injured I hope. I need to get home. *(With the Gang) *'Wander': Since I'm a half Humanoid and half Time Lord. Black is half Bird and half Time Lord. We got our own Tardis? *'The Doctor': That's right. You do. *(Wander and Black whistles and Wander's Tardis and Egg Tardis) *'Black': Wow. It turns out we do have it. Mine is Egg Tardis. I do have it right here. *'Wander': I'll go first, Black. You know I do have the Tardis. *'Black': Suit yourself. We'll meet us at Great Fox. *'Wander': Got it. *(Wander is headed to the Tardis) *(A Sonic Screwdriver materialises in its power socket, then flies across to where he catches it, Star Wars lightsaber style, and tests it.) *'Wander': Cool. I got my own Sonic Screwdriver. Nice. *(Wander's Tardis and Wander's Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Kamchatka) *(Wander's Tardis materialises in Kamchatka) *(Wander's Tardis has parked herself in Kamchatka. Wander come out.) *'Wander': Oh, hey, Mordo. *'Mordecai': Hey, Wander, you got a Tardis? *'Wander': I sure did. Hey, wanna get out of Kamchatka? *'Mordecai': Yes. Let's go. *(Wander and Mordecai got on Wander's Tardis and Wander's Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Moon's Interior) *'Cortana': My lords, the flood could be anywhere. *'Barranco': No matters. We've been working on a new weapon. *'Cortana': What is it? *'King Pig': The Flood Infected Lightsaber is a corrupted lightsaber, this time by the flood and finally, a Needler Lightsaber. *'Cortana': Yeah. Like I'm working my own weapon called the lightsaber. *'King Bowser': Yep. *(At Great Fox) *(Wander's Tardis materialises in the Great Fox) *(Wander's Tardis has parked herself in the Great Fox. Wander and Mordecai come out.) *'Sylvia': You guys made it. *'Wander': That's right. We did. *'The Doctor': Well, I got something to show you, guys. *(The Doctor shows them his Sonic Lightsaber and Tardis Lightsaber) *'Mordecai': It's that a Sonic Lightsaber and Tardis Lightsaber? How did that happened? Where did you get that? *'The Doctor': Well, Mordecai, that's a good question. Have a flashback. *(Flashback started) *(A Sonic Lightsaber and Tardis Lightsaber materialises in its power socket, then flies across to where he catches it, Star Wars lightsaber style, and tests it.) *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. You got new weapons, Doctor. *'The Doctor': Thanks. That's what I do. *'Master Chief': Can I confess, too? *'Mordecai': Of course. What's your confess? *'Master Chief': Good question, Mordecai. Have some a flashback. *(Flashback started) *(Master Chief saw a Health Regenerator Lightsaber at Kamchatka and grab it) *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow, Master Chief, you did found a Health Regenerator Lightsaber at Kamchatka. *'Master Chief': Exactly. *'Wander': We're in this Great Fox where Fox and his team are. *'Black': Yep. Trivia *Wander's origin is how did he became a time lord. *It is revealed that Wander is Half Humanoid and Half Time Lord. **Black is also a Half Bird and Half Time Lord. *It is revealed that Homer is a time lord. Gallery Doctor wander by x blackpearl x-d6vdu11.png|Wander's Sonic Screwdriver and Tardis Rc 600x450.jpg|Black's Egg Tardis Tardis-Animation1.gif|Homer's Tardis Flood infected lightsaber by jediartisan-d1ubitt.png|Flood Infected Lightsaber Needler lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Needler Lightsaber Cortana lightsaber by jediartisan-d1ubh3x.png|Cortana's Lightsaber GPNqZHS.png|The Doctor's Sonic Lightsaber Tardis lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Tardis Lightsaber Health regenerator lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Master Chief's Health Regenerator Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Multiple part episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United